Red and White Twins
by Barryhalls27
Summary: We all know Issei's and Vali's story but what if in an alternate world Issei had a twin who gained the powers of the vanishing dragon, let's find out what happens. DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the content apart from some of the story and some ocs. PS there is a surprise at the meeting of the factions. :) enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**_DICLAIMER:_**

 ** _I DO NOT OWN_**

 ** _ANY OF THE ORIGINAL_**

 ** _WORK FROM DXD._**

 ** _I OWN PART OF THE STORY_**

 ** _AS WELL AS MY OWN OC._**

 ** _THIS IS ALSO MY FIRST_**

 ** _FAN FIC HOPE YOU_**

 ** _LIKE IT._**

Issei Hyoudou was being his usual self, and was looking into the girls locker room through a peephole in the wall. This was the one spot he kept to himself neither of his two buddies knew about it the only other person that knew about it was his twin sister Ibuki and he only told her so she wouldn't go near it, in fact he told her about every hole so she stayed away.

Issei was sure she wouldn't tell anyone because he kept her holes to look in the boys locker room a secret. She didn't tell on him, he didn't tell on her that was their promise to each other. Although Issei didn't want to look at his sister, he would admit she was very beautiful she came in third right after Rias and Akeno.

Issei was enjoying especially right now since it was his favorite time of the day, Akeno and Rias were coming. Usually he had to leave before they got undressed but he got lucky today they came earlier than usual. The other girls got dressed and left since those two loved to get dressed by themselves.(information that Ibuki had provided him with.) It started the rumor that they were lesbian which Issei didn't mind. Time to watch some lesbian action.

What happened next made Issei's jaw drop not in facination but in horror. As they took off their robes wings spurted out of their backs, they looked much like bat wings except for Akeno's wings. One was bat like while the other was like an angel wing but as black as a ravens. Issei let out a little wimper and passed out just as he saw the two young women look over at the hole. The next thing Issei knew he woke up at home in his bed, but something was different. He felt like he had just seen two beautiful busty monsters.

 ** _"What is with your perverted mind little boy?"_**

"Who was that?"

 ** _"Look down idiot."_**

Issei looked down and saw his left hand glowing a bright green.

"Ahhh what's wrong with my hand?"

 ** _"Calm down I am just your awakened powers I usually go by the name of Ddraig or The Red Dragon Emperor, but you may call what you please."_**

"Let's just go with Ddraig since it is what you are used to."

 ** _"Fine you lazy fuck."_**

SCENE CHANGE (OVER TO IBUKI'S ROOM)

 **"Well you are pretty perverted young lady I do not know how well this will go."**

"What the hell was that?"

 **"Look in your mirror Ibuki."**

"How do you know my name?" Ibuki replies as she turns towards her mirror. At first she just takes a second to admire the body she knew all the boys (save Issei) at her school wanted. She was only about 3 inches shorter than her brother making her around 5 foot 4 inches tall. Her bust wasn't as large as say Akeno's and Rias' bust was. Hers were about a DD. She looked sort of like a womanly Issei but with longer brunette hair reach about mid back for her.

After being smug she noticed a faint blue light coming from her back.

"Again I say what the hell is going on here?"

 **"This is only part of my power later I will show you more of my** **power."**

"What do I call you weird majestic voice in my head?"

 **"I have been known as The White Dragon Empeorer or The Vanishing Dragon but you make what you want to call me."**

"I like the name Anwar."

 **"Than Anwar shall be my name."**


	2. Chapter 2

**DICLAIMER:**

 **I DO NOT OWN**

 **ANY OF THE ORIGINAL**

 **WORK FROM DXD.**

 **I OWN PART OF THE STORY**

 **AS WELL AS MY OWN OCS.**

 **THIS IS ALSO MY FIRST**

 **FAN FIC HOPE YOU**

 **LIKE IT.**

Two Weeks Later-

Issei and Ibuki are sitting at the breakfast table when all of a sudden Ibuki looks up from her cereal and says, "Issei we need to talk about the day you passed out by the girls locker room."

"Why do you say that Ibuki? It has been two weeks since that happened."

"I understand that but something else happened, after the little silver haired girl carried you home. I saw a strange light."

This made Issei stop eating his cereal thinking she meant the green light from his arm. He didn't think she was by the door but she very well could have been. Now that Issei had thought about it he realized she had been acting strange lately.

"I was in my room and I started to hear a weird voice. It told me to look in the mirror and I did just that, only to see that there was a blue light coming from my back...what does that mean Issei please tell me. I don't know what to think about it."

"Calm down Ibuki I bet it was nothing not unless the voice continued to talk to you after that."

"Heh heh heh..." Ibuki laughed nervously.

"I know that laugh Ibuki you mean to tell me it kept talkin after that. What did it say?"

"It told me to name it. He said that he had been called the vanishing dragon I named him Anwar."

 ** _"Did you just say vanishing dragon?"_** Ddraig spoke up.

"Um yes who was that?" Ibuki asked. Issei had his hand under the table so she couldn't see the green glow.

 ** _"Partner put me on the table now."_** He said sternly.

"Got it Ddraig." Issei did as he was commanded.

 **"Welsh dragon?"** Anwar spoke up now with anger in his voice.

Issei saw the blue glow coming from Ibuki's back. Now realizing two dragons were next to each other about to have a debate of sorts.

 ** _"Anwar was that what she called you?"_**

 **"What like your name is any better what is it huh?"**

 ** _"My name is Ddraig you can't with perfection."_**

 **"It's not that perfect apparently, because she chose me."**

 ** _"Really you're going to bring that up now it has beenbeen almost two millenia since then."_**

 **"You're just jealous I got both of the women."**

"Um excuse me what are you talking about?" Issei pondered.

 ** _"Shut up."_**

 **"Yeah what he said."**

 ** _"I bet you that my host could defeat your host in combat."_**

 **"You're on Welsh dragon. To battle young Ibuki."**

 ** _"Yes to battle Issei."_**

"Not before school." Ibuki interrupted them.

"Yes after school we can have some sort of battle but wait till then." Issei chimes in. "Besides Rias said her club wants to talk to me early this morning."

"Her friend Akeno said she had somebody for me to meet today anyway.

 ** _"Fine we will prolong our battle for now."_**

 **"For now welshy."**

 ** _GRRRRRRR!!!_**

A deep growl that sounded like it came from the throat came from the two of them at the same time.

SCENE CHANGE (OCOULT RESEARCH CLUB)

"Welcome Issei." The busty Rias Gremory said happily.

"Um hi who is this guy? He has red hair just like you." Issei answers back.

"Oh that's my brother he is the reason I called you here today. I want to ask you something."

"What would that be Rias?"

"Would you mind becoming a devil for me? If so I need you to die."

"Wait what the fuck did you just say to me?"

"Let me take care of this dear sister." The tall red head man pulled his sister back. "My name is Sirsechz and you must be Issei?"

"Yes sir I am Issei what do you want with me?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted the ability to be a devil?"

"Are you both insane? There is no such thing as devils." Just as Issei says that Rias let's her wings out along with Sirsechz wings. Issei falls down in disbelief and notices that the older brother has ten wings not two.

"Now that you can see we are not lying I would like an answer please. Would you like to become a devil?"

"Sure but I want more than two wings it looks cooler."

"Haha that's something you will have to work for it's a symbol of power in our world."

"Alright whatever I have to do! Now how exactly do I become a devil?"

"That's easy you must die." Sirsechz says with a smile on his face.

"What's with the dying? I mean come on."

"It's the only way now you pick do you want to be a pawn or a king?"

"Well king of course! They are much stronger." Issei answers without a second thought.

"Alright remember this was your choice Issei Hyoudou." Sirsechz says with a smile on his face.

"I underst..." He was cut short both metaphorically and literally by Rias, she used her powers and cut him in half at the hip. His torso fell down and the last thing he saw was Sirsechz kneeling down placing something on his chest.

SCENE CHANGE (A HEAVENLY ALTAR WITH IBUKI AND AKENO)

"What are we doing here Akeno? I have never been to an altar before."

"Fist you must promise not to tell anyone about this till the time is right Ibuki."

"Ok I won't tell anyone I promise."

"You are going to talk to an angel today young miss Ibuki Hyoudou."


	3. Chapter 3

**_DICLAIMER:_**

 ** _I DO NOT OWN_**

 ** _ANY OF THE ORIGINAL_**

 ** _WORK FROM DXD._**

 ** _I OWN PART OF THE STORY_**

 ** _AS WELL AS MY OWN OCS._**

 ** _THIS IS ALSO MY FIRST_**

 ** _FAN FIC HOPE YOU_**

 ** _LIKE IT._**

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey guys and gals I would love to continue writing this story for you all to enjoy, but I really need some feedback so I know what I need to work on. Also if you guys give me feed back you will be able to help me figure out who you want it Issei's peerage. Also thanks for all who have followed and favorited this story I hope it keeps to your liking and here we go.

(P.S. I already know who the 2 bishops are going to be and I know who one of the rooks will be so help me with the rest please. Oh also would you prefer Irina as a knight of hell?)

It has been a few days since Issei and Ibuki had their little meetings, and even though Issei told Ibuki he was now a devil she didn't tell him what happened with her meeting. She would tell him she made a promise not to tell anyone what happened that was it. Ddraig and Anwar started being able to stand each other after they learned that their hosts were brother and sister. Making them fight to the death was immpossible.

"Hey Ibuki what are you doing in the bathroom? You are taking even longer than you usually do we are going to be late for school." Issei stated.

"Sorry Issei I was just trying to figure out what necklace I should wear."

"Since when do you wear a necklace Ibuki?"

"Since now as she pulled out her new rosary it was made of pure silver with a ruby on the shape of a heart in the center of it."

"So you making it to were it's hard for me to come near you sis? I already told you I'm a devil I can't touch those."

"I know, but you're not touching it now are you?"

"Fine just be careful with it ok?"

"I promise."

(SCENE CHANGE: KUOH ACADEMY)

School was going by super slow today. Issei was debating on skipping the second half of school to go train with his devil powers and become more powerful so he could gain more wings.

"More wings equals more power." Issei whispers to himself.

The bell rings for lunch and Issei stands up only to be tackled by his two perverted friends.

"What the hell man?!" They both scream in unison.

"What are you two talking about?" Issei questioned.

"You know what we mean. The fact about you hanging out with the two hottest girls in the school. Rias and Akeno what were they like in bed huh? Did you fondle them?"

"Get off!" Issei screamed.

Right after Issei screamed the two flew off of him. Issei hadn't realized what he had done at first, but then he noticed that he had sent out a surge of his of his own power. The entire room went silent as Issei began to black out.

 ** _"What are you doing if you are going to be in here then talk to me." Ddraig said._** "How did I get in here that's what I'm wondering?"

 ** _"I have no idea how you did it."_**

"Fine whatever I'm here anyways how should I train to make my devil powers stronger?"

 ** _"I have an idea about that but I will explain later. Now it is time for you to wake up."_** Issei woke up and was laying on the floor his sister was there fanning him slightly crying.

"What's wrong Ibuki?"

"You passed out in the middle of class. I didn't know what to do. You were out cold for like ten minutes."

"Well I am fine let me go home and rest I will be better tomorrow."

"Fine just don't be stupid ok?"

"I promise I won't be now I'm going to leave now see you at home sis."

(SCENE CHANGE: PARK)

Issei was sitting on a park bench waiting for his head to stop spinning. All of a sudden this little blonde haired girl in a nun outfit walks up to him and says "Hey mister are you ok? You look hurt."

"I'm fine my head just hurts."

"Ok hold on just one second."

The girl walks up and puts her hands on his head. Then a green light comes from her hands, and Issei's head starts to feel so much better.

"What just happened...What did you just do to me?"

"I healed you so you didn't feel so bad."

"That's great!" Issei said with a huge grin.

"Really it doesn't scare you?" The girl questioned meekly.

"No why would it that is an amazing power. By the way I didn't catch your name."

"My name is Asia Aregento, what is yours?"

"My name is Issei Hyoudou it's a pleasure to meet you Asia."

"It's nice to meet you to but I have to go I will try to talk to you again."

"Ok goodbye Asia."

(SCENE CHANGE: A CLEARING IN THE WOODS)

Issei was standing in the clearing getting ready to train.

 ** _"Issei you must learn to summon your sacred gear and use it to train." Ddraig said._**

"Sacred gear?"

 ** _"Yes focus on my power and project it into your world with your left hand."_**

"Alright let's do this."

Issei begins focusing on Ddraigs power and then pushes the power toward his hand. His hand started to burn and he felt a massive surge of energy and he felt his power almost triple. Issei's hand now looked like a dragonic gauntlet it's red scales climbing halfway up his forearm. He also noticed his fingers turning into claws and finally the green gem in the middle of his hand.

 ** _"This is my power it is known as the hosted gear. It will double your power every ten seconds."_**

I am sorry guys and gals these last two chapters have been kind of full but next chapter will have some fighting in it. I hope you all enjoy also I just got started my new job at the fire department here in town. So it may take awhile between each chapter being uploaded.


	4. Chapter 4

**_DICLAIMER:_**

 ** _I DO NOT OWN_**

 ** _ANY OF THE ORIGINAL_**

 ** _WORK FROM DXD._**

 ** _I OWN PART OF THE STORY_**

 ** _AS WELL AS MY OWN OCS._**

 ** _THIS IS ALSO MY FIRST_**

 ** _FAN FIC HOPE YOU_**

 ** _LIKE IT._**

First off I am now wondering should I make Irina a queen and not a knight? Either way she is going to be a devil but could you guys please give your opinion on this. Irina knight or queen of hell?

Issei had been training non-stop with his boosted gear for almost two and a half weeks now. He had been training so hard that Issei had finally earned his third wing. it looked weird having two wings on one side and one on the other. Issei generally hid his third one since it was kind of embarrassing.

Issei had been seeing Asia a lot more within those two and a half weeks. Issei had finally worked up the nerve to ask her to come watch him train. With her watching he could go full out and she would help him by healing him.

Issei had just shown up to start his training for that night, but Asia was nowhere to be found. He waited for her for about an hour and finally he decided he would head home.

"Man I wonder were Asia could be, she is usually there way before I am. Ready to help."

 ** _"Hey partner do you feel that presence?"_**

"Huh presence what do you mean?"

 ** _"Calm your mind and feel for it. It feels like Asia's power but it is being clouded by some sort of dark energy."_**

"Now that you mention it yes I can feel it. This dark energy feels to be coming from the old abandoned church on the edge of town."

 ** _"We should check it out especially since Asia might just be there."_**

"Agreed."

(SCENE CHANGE: OUTSIDE OLD CHURCH)

Issei was just outside the church and could see some fallen angels standing guard. From what he could sense they weren't that powerful. Issei quickly devised a plan to trick them into coming over to the bush he was hiding behind and...

 **CRASH!**

Issei looked over and saw a blonde pretty boy on top of the two fallen angels.

He smirked and said "Issei I know you are there I figured you would come to help your friend. So I am here to help you get her back."

"Kiba sometimes you are to cocky for your own good."

"If that's what you believe cool let's go get her. Oh by the way I feel I should mention that Koneko and I are the only ones here."

"Why just the two of you?"

"That would be because Rias found another she wants in her peerage and wanted to convince him to join."

"Um ok then I don't see how that's more important but whatever let's go already." Issei roared as he kicked the door in sending splinters everywhere.

It only took a few seconds for everything to come into place. Asia was chained to a cross on the altar and was well dead. There were about three fallen angels other than the main one, who also seemed to be dressed in something like a bondage outfit.

"Kiba take the two women that aren't next to Asia."

"Got it Issei."

Just after Kiba charged at the two fallen angels. The third one charged at Issei he was the only man and was dressed in a trench coat and fedora. Just about the time he was going to grab Issei's throat a little silver haired girl dropped down onto him, and commenced to put him in a chokehold.

"Koneko you rock do you think you could handle this guy?" Issei pondered.

No words came from the petite figure but she did nod her consent. Or at least Issei hoped that's what that was.

"Hey you why did you kill Asia? What did she ever do to you she is so sweet, innocent, kind, and caring. Or at least she was all those things until you killed her!" Issei screamed

"I killed her for the sacred gear she had hidden deep inside of her. They look good on me huh?" That bitch asked as she pointed to the two rings she had on.

"Sacred gear? You mean to tell me that's how she would heal me when I was training? That's the only reason you killed her?!" Issei was close to snapping.

His hand started to glow radiant with power.

 ** _"Partner it is time to show the power you have come to claim as your own. Show them your boosted gear!"_**

 **BOOST!** Issei's boosted gear showed itself and summoned its first boost.

"Now tell me fallen angel what is your name? So I won't confuse your leader when I tell him whom I killed." Issei said darkly.

"My name? My name is Raynare and don't worry about confusing my leader, because you will be the one dying here not me."

"Are you absolutely sure about that?"

 **BOOST!** The second one has take effect. Issei jumped at Raynare and caught her wrist as she tried to fly away. He then lands on the ground, and with all his might throws Raynare into the church pews in front of him.

Raynare stands up and pulls out the wood that's sticking out of her stomach. She then proceeds to place both of her hands over the hole. Both of her hands start to glow green and within seconds the hole is gone and she is fully healed. She then laughs maniacally and lunges for Issei.

Issei throws up his left hand which of course is covered by his red dragonic gauntlet. He grabs Raynare around the throat, and begins slamming her into the ground repeatedly. He keeps going until he feels her neck snap. He then pulls the sacred gear off of her fingers and walks over to were Asia hangs dead.

At this time Koneko and Kiba had finished their fights and were coming over as well.

"Issei would you like for us to help you get her down?" Kiba gently asks trying not to upset him any further.

Issei drops to his knees and starts to cry saying he wishes he could have only helped her. Then something clicks on Issei's head, the evil piece system.

"Kiba, Koneko how do I resurrect someone using an evil piece?"

"It's easy you simply...

(ABOUT 5 MINUTES LATER)

"Asia are you ok?" Issei hugs her tightly tears coming from his eyes.

"I am now." She answers crying into Issei's shoulder.

(ABOUT 2 WEEKS LATER)

"Riser I refuse to marry you and that is final!" Rias put extra emphasis on that last bit.

"You don't have much of a choice young Rias. Your brother and father have already scheduled this marriage to happen." Riser Phenex countered.

"I do not care I will marry who I chose not who is chosen for me."

"Let's call Sirzechs here and see what he says." Issei suggests.

"Why would you call my brother huh? He was one of the ones who condoned this."

"Riser agrees with the weird brown haired boy." Riser stated.

"Riser better stop talking in third person or I'm going to kick his ass." Sirsechz says.

He had appeared out of nowhere only to scare everyone.

"How about a rating game to decide if you marry or not?" Rias' older brother asks.

"Great idea let the game begin!" Riser yells.

The next thing Issei knows is that he is being swallowed up by pure darkness. He awakes in a stadium along with Sirzechs and his queen Grayfia. Grayfia is holding a microphone and is commentating on the game as it is going. The game ends in a matter of 10 minutes as Riser's queen wipes out almost everyone.

Sirsechz then turns to Issei and says "Issei Hyoudou I need your help, I do not want my sister to marry that arrogant ass chicken. So would you please help me to end this wedding?

"I would love to but what would I be able to do?"

"The only way to be able to stop it would be to defeat him in single combat. I would reward you with anything you wanted as long as it is reasonable off course."

"Oh then let's do it."

OK SORRY GUYS THAT WAS A LONG CHAPTER BUT THAT GOT A LOT OF STUFF OUT AND DONE WITH. SO I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOYED BUT PLEASE REMEMBER TO VOTE ON WHICH EVIL PIECE I SHOULD USE FOR IRINA. ALSO I KNOW IBUKI WASN'T IN THIS CHAPTER BUT SHE WILL DEFINITELY BE IN THE NEXT ONE.


	5. Chapter 5 Pt 1

**_DICLAIMER:_**

 ** _I DO NOT OWN_**

 ** _ANY OF THE ORIGINAL_**

 ** _WORK FROM DXD._**

 ** _I OWN PART OF THE STORY_**

 ** _AS WELL AS MY OWN OC._**

 ** _THIS IS ALSO MY FIRST_**

 ** _FAN FIC HOPE YOU_**

 ** _LIKE IT._**

After Issei and Sirzechs agreed on a plan to save Rias, Sirzechs told Issei he would have one week to train before the party for Rias' engagement.

"I only need one night but the week will help even more. I will get your sister back I promise." Issei stated.

"Good I can't wait to see you do it." Sirzechs replied.

(SCENE CHANGE: HYOUDOU RESIDENCE)

"Ibuki where are you I need to speak to you now!" Issei roared aloud.

"I'm right here Issei what do you want?" Ibuki pondered.

"Ibuki I am going to save Rias from her engagement but I need your help to do it."

(SCENE CHANGE/TIME SKIP: GRAND BALLROOM ONE WEEK LATER)

"You can't go in there little boy." A guard on the other side of the great door yelled.

The guard yelling attracted the attention of the whole room. Even Riser was looking at the door.

"The hell I can't you shithead!"

 **BOOST! EXPLOSION!**

"Dragon shot!" Was the last thing everyone heard before the door blew away revealing Issei standing there with his fist outstretched.

What mainly caught everyone off guard was the fact he now had four demon wings sticking out of his back. They seemed to form something like an X.

"Where the hell are you chicken?" Issei asked the entire room.

"DAMN YOU LITTLE BOY QUIT INSULTING ME LIKE THAT!" Riser roared back at him.

"Brother calm down there is no reason to get worked up over this." A little blonde pigtail haired girl said. She was a short had on a pink dress with a red ribbon tied just above her breasts, which were much larger than Asia's.

"Why do you say that shortstack? I'm here to kick his ass." Issei said in a sort of joking tone.

"Riser does not lose especially to a reincarnated savage such as yourself." The male Phenex said defending his younger sibling.

"Well then I guess you wouldn't mind taking me on in a fight for Rias Gremory huh?" Issei quipped back.

"Oh this will be a glorious battle. Well for me it will be not for you so much." Riser said laughing.

Sirsechz walked up to the two of them and said "The two of you may fight for my sister but let's change this scenery around for the fight."

With a snap of his fingers the entire ballroom started to melt away. An arena appeared before all of the guests at the party. Issei and Riser were standing in the center of the arena waiting for the command to begin.

"Begin!" Grayfia's voice boomed over the entire arena.

 ** _"Remember Issei ten seconds is all I can give you." Ddraig_** ** _said._** "I know that's all I need partner." Issei responds.

 ** _"Then let's do this."_** ** _DIVINE LIBERATION!_**

Issei's boosted gear started to glow with a bright radiant white light. When the light dissipated it showed what looked like the normal boosted gear, but all the class had turned white. They also had seemed to grow a bit longer. The golden V traveling out of the gauntlet had also turned white, but the most drastic change was there was now a blue gem resting behind the green gem.

*FLASHBACK 1 WEEK IBUKI'S ROOM*

"How do you need my help dear brother?" Ibuki asked.

"First off the rosary please take it off while we talk it burns being this close to me?" Iseei asked.

"Fine there are you happy now?"

"Yes and sis I know you have achieved balance breaker I need to ask you to do something with that. It's extremely reckless but..." Ibuki put a finger over his mouth.

"Come with me outside dear brother."

Without much thought they both started out the back door, where they had a privacy fence that his them from everyone.

"I must ask you Issei how did you know I had achieved balance breaker?" Ibuki pondered.

"Your power even though you have been trying to stay away from me, I could tell your power had grown exponentially. There was only one possible way for it to grow that much."

"Dear brother I must tell you that I am a..."

"Shut up with all this dear brother and acting shit I know your a fallen angel sis. You have been trying to hide it from me acting like a saint wearing the rosary all that but I know you're a fallen."

"No...I'm not I am an angel of...the...Lord...fine yes you caught me I'm a fallen how did you know that huh?"

"You have never been religious and put of no where you started wearing rosary. You started acting like a saint which face it both of us know that's complete bullshit."

"Ok fine you're right I am a fallen and I have achieved balance breaker but the rosary I really did choose to wear that I kind of like it. It looked pretty."

"It looks great on you sis." Issei said with a huge grin on his face.

"I guess I can show you my balance breaker now then."

 **"Vanishing Dragon balance breaker!"** Ibuki stood there clad in a skimpy set of white dragonic armor. Two gauntlets had apeared on her arms much like Issei's boosted gear but seemed more regal. The boots looked like a pair of white hooker heels (I apologize best way I could think of to describe them) they each had a blue gem sticking out of their foot going up.

Her hips had gained a thong like piece of armor. Her thong was connected to her boots and chest piece by two small straps of armor that ran between the three of them. Her chest piece was form fitted to her perky breasts and wrapped all the way around to her back. It slid down to cover her ribs. The armor had three blue gems one located on her sternum the other two laid across her breasts.

The next part of her armor was the shoulder protectors that just came out enough to actually protect her. They both were adorned with their own blue gems. Her helmet looked like a small dragon skull squished to fit around her head. Then the last part of her armor was her original divine dividing. For dramatic flair she made her fallen angel wings erupt from her back.

Issei gasped as he realized Ibuki had six fallen angel wings. They each looked like an angel wing but where as black as the night sky.

"Now what did you want from this form Issei?" She asked calmly.

Issei shook out of his daze and looked her dead in the eyes and said. "I want you to give me one of the blue gems. I need it sis."

Ibuki brought her hand up looking like she was going to smack Issei with it, but instead brought it down on her sternum and tore off the blue gem that resided there.

"I don't know why you want it brother but here you go." Ibuki said as she tossed it to him.

A bright green light shone and then he got the blue gem with his boosted gear gauntlet.

Issei then asked "So Ddraig the sacred gear will respond to my needs right?"

 ** _"Yes it will but why does that matter...Issei your not thinking of doing what I think you're gonna do are you?" Ddraig responded._** "What does he mean dear..." Ibuki was cut short.

"Aah!" Issei slamed the blue gem onto the ground and began to absorb the vanishing dragon's power into his arm.

"AAAHHHHH! THIS FUCKING HURTS SO BAD!" Issei begins screaming as loud as he can.

"Issei are you ok?" Ibuki was practically screaming.

 **"Your brother might just die from this Ibuki." Anwar stated.** "What why? Explain this to me Anwar. Please!"

 ** _It was Ddraig who answered "Holy and devil powers should not mix ever! Your vanishing dragon powers are considered holy powers."_** "No Issei don't die please."

"I'm not gonna die a virgin sis you should know that!" Issei said with a wink.

 ** _"Vanishing Dragon power taken!"_** The boosted gear changed to match the power it had taken.

"This thing is even cooler now. I'm going to call it the divine boost." Issei said excitedly.

Ok sorry everybody this took awhile to get up. This is only part one I will get part two up as soon as possible I would love some feedback. Hey if you guys pm me you could create your own oc just message me the name, details and all that and I will pick one to put in Issei's peerage. So far the ones still open are:

-1 rook

-8 pawns

-2 knights

and if you can give me a better idea than what I already have there is still:

-1 bishop

\- queen

-1 rook

So let's hear your ideas please? Also you can tell me about some character from the show you want in it.


End file.
